Fandango Ate Your Baby
by Wants2BeACullen
Summary: Jasper sends Emmett and Rosalie on a blind date. What happens after a wild night together? AU/AH Emmett & Rosalie Humor Rated M for language and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jasper sends Emmett and Rosalie on a blind date. What happens after a wild night together? AU/AH Emmett & Rosalie Humor Rated M for language and Lemons.

Fandango Ate Your Baby

**********

A/N: Here's my first stab at writing and lemons. I would love you opinion ;P

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all. I own nothing but this little plot.

**********

Emmett POV

How the hell did I end up on a blind date? One of my co-workers, Jasper Hale and I have been working together for a few years and have become good friends. His twin sister Rosalie is moving back to Seattle after working in Europe for the past five years. He asked me if I can take her out since she doesn't know anyone here except family and one close friend.

I heard the bell on the door to the restaurant and I saw the most beautiful, leggy blonde woman I have ever seen. She looked quickly around the restaurant and when her eyes met mine I knew I was done for. She smiled at me and started to walk over. I thought I was going to jizz my pants like a 13-year-old that just saw his first porn.

She walked towards me wearing the hottest red dress that showed off her figure and came down mid thigh. Her shoes were the sexiest fire engine red come fuck me pumps.

"Rosalie?" I asked as I reach out to shake her hand, when all I wanted to do was hump her leg like a horney Chihuahua.

"Yes hi, you must be Emmett" she said as she shook my hand and an electrical shock shot up my arm and went straight to my cock.

"Please sit, lets get to know each other" I said sitting down quickly to hid my "large" problem if I do say so myself.

After exchanging the commonly asked questions, we decided to play a little game since we found out we both love movie especially comedies. We were to try to stump the other person by saying a line from a movie and they had to guess the movie title.

"OK Rosie, I'll start 'this is my riffle, this is my gun. This is for fighting and this is for fun.' Now guess the movie."

"Jeez Em can't you pick something decent? That would be full metal jacket, thank you very much."

"Allllllrighty then, it's your turn."

"OK Ace Ventura, my line is 'that ain't no etch-a-sketch, this is one doodle the can't be un-did, home skillet.' Name that movie."

"Duh Rosie, that would be Juno for 500, Alex. My turn now, 'I'm not supposed to be within 200 feet of a school or chuck-e-cheese' let's see how good you are"

"Emmett do you think I'm stupid. That is from the hangover, fucktard."

"How about 'all ya gotta do is say "ear muffs" to him and you can say: fuck, shit, bitch, cock, balls' you better get this one."

"Old School, Emmett. Give me some credit"

"OK Emmett if you can get this one then you will gain all my respect 'I had an adrenalin rush. It's very common. You can Google it.' OK movie Yoda, which one is it from.

"Ummmmm….I think it's that breaking moon eclipsing twilight saga?"

"I guess I will give you that one. It was twilight. But I do have a question for you. How the hell did you know the name of every book in the saga when only two have come out in the theater?"

"My sister Alice is obsessed. She even forced me to go to the theater to a midnight screening to the one with that jail bait kid with the roided out abs that turns into a wolf."

"OK Emmett that is New Moon. Anyway, last one."

"Here you go, you should know this. 'He's a disco-dancing, Oscar Wild reading, Streisand ticket holding friend of Dorothy, know what I'm saying?' ok hot ass, name that movie?"

"It sounds so familiar but I can't place it. OK I give up. What the hell is it you big oaf."

"Clueless blondie, having a sister really helps." I said with a smug smile.

"Don't you feel like a prissy little bitch quoting clueless when I couldn't even figure it out?"

"I can show you prissy little bitch, why don't you come back to my place?"

"Well aren't you presumptuous. But yes, I will come back to your place. Play the bill stud muffin."

"You got it." I said while doing a mental happy dance.

We decided Rose would follow me to my place. Once we got there and into the elevator she charged me. I love a woman that can take control. I couldn't help myself and I pushed her against the wall and grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head with one hand while the other roamed over her body. "You are so fucking hot." I told her and she responded "you're not so bad yourself." When my hand made its way to the tig ol' bitties I felt the barbells through her nipples. I didn't think it was possible to get anymore aroused but the hulk almost ripped through my pants. Just as I ground my hips into her we reached my floor. I dropped her hands and reached down to cup her ass and I lifted her up as she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist and continued her assault on my neck. I slammed her into my door while fumbling for my keys.

"If you don't open this door now I am going to whip your dick out right here in the hall way." She said this just as I got the key in the lock.

I flung the door open and kicked the door shut as I slammed her against the wall so hard a picture hit the floor and broke.

"Emmett fuck me now, I'm clean and on the pill. Hurry up!"

"I'm clean too." I said as I put her down and lifted her dress off her body and I realized she had nothing on underneath.

"You are so fucking hot"

"Less talking, more naked" she yelled at me.

I ripped my shirt sending buttons flying everywhere. She worked on getting my cock free and froze when she noticed my apadravya piercing.

"I guess we have something else in common" she said as she leaned against the back of the couch and spread her legs to show me her triangle piercing. I immediately dropped to my knees and buried my face in her hot slick center. "God you taste so fucking good Rose, just like peaches and cream."

"Thanks Emmett but no more foreplay I need you cock in me now" when she said this I jumped to my feet, turned her around and bent her over the back of couch. I grabbed her hip with one hand and my cock with the other rubbing it up and down her slit making her moan out my name. I slowly pushed my dick into her throbbing wet core.

"UUUUHHHHHHHHH….Emmett, harder, faster!" she screamed.

I slammed into her hard and asked her "Do like that Rosie…uuuuhhhhhhhhhh…'The Hulk' loves you pussy."

"Yeah baby right there…..your big pierced dick feels so good"

"Your so tight and wet, Rosie" I said as I continued to slam into her hard. After several more minutes I could feel her pussy start to clamp down on my cock. I wanted her to come too so I reached around and rubbed her clit causing her scream "Your dick is mine" I slammed into her a few more times when I dropped my load of baby batter in her and moaned out her name.

"Wow that was fun. Can you grab my keys and get my bag out of the car. I need a shower. Where is the bathroom?" I pointed her in the right direction and she stood up and headed toward the bathroom.

"You have a bag in your car?"

"Oh wait until you get down there, I practically have a closet in my car. You never know when you need a wardrobe change."

"OK, head in there, I'll get your bag and join you." I said as I pulled on my pants and undershirt.

I went down stairs and she was not exaggerating. She had enough clothes to last a couple weeks and a duffel bag that was twice the size of the one I take to the gym everyday. When I got back into the house I took her bag with me and went straight fore the bathroom.

"Rosie, I got your stuff from the car."

"Awesome, put the bag down and get in here. I'm not done with you yet." She said as I stripped as quickly as possible. Thank God I got the place with the huge shower, with multiple heads and a bench seat in it.

"Oh by the way I have a question for you?" she asked.

"Sure anything"

"Why the hell did you say something about 'The Hulk' while we were fucking?"

"Oh that's easy. That's what I call my cock. He always tries to rip himself out of my pants like 'The Hulk'."

"Nice! Get over here" she said as she pulled me in for a searing kiss. I couldn't take it anymore I started to trail kisses down her body to the palace that is her sweet pussy. I wanted to taste it again so bad.

"Rose, I want to taste your pussy so bad. I want you to come on my face."

"Well get down there and do your fucking job then, I'm not going to stop you."

I got on my knees and threw one of her legs over my shoulder and dove in. I licked and sucked on her clit and had her moaning and grunting in pleasure when I decided to add two fingers to her. Then I licked up and down on her piercing until she came in to my hand yelling out "fuck me, Emmett."

"Nope, your turn" I said as I got up and sat down on the bench in the shower. I pulled her on top of me and she positioned her self over me and slammed down on my cock. I grabbed her hips to help guild her up and down on the hulk but she didn't need my help. She held on to my shoulders and fucked the shit out of me.

"Oh god Emmett, that piercing should be illegal." She said while moaning incoherently.

"Oh fuck Rosie, just like that…uuuuuhhhhhhh….FUCK!" I yelled as I we both climaxed together. She slumped over me and laid her head on my shoulder completely spent.

"Fuck Rose, Marry me…can we do that again everyday, forever."

"Sure, maybe tomorrow" she said while laughing.

"Please stay the night?"

"Sure, I am not sure I can even walk right now."

"I'll carry you, hold on." I said as I stood up holding on to her and heading to my bedroom. We flopped onto my bed wrapped in each others arms, said our goodnights and we were both out in no time.

* * *

Rosalie POV

I woke up to the hot breath from hell on my cheek. At least he didn't have morning breath. I tried to get out from underneath his massive sexy body. He must have realized what I was doing in his sleep because he rolled over to his back. I used the restroom then tried to wake-up Emmett. He slept like the dead. I started reminiscing about last night. That was the best and hottest sex I have ever had. Since he wasn't waking up I decided to give him a proper wake up call. I pulled the sheet down his body and was able to fully appreciate "The Hulk" as he called it. He already had morning wood so I bent over and licked the pre-cum off the head of his dick and he let out a whimper. I slowly ran my tongue up and down his shaft and he started to buck his hips towards me. I took him all the way into mouth and he let out a loud groan and opened his eyes. He looked down at me with wide eyes and then they rolled into the back of his head as I took him all the way in until I could feel his piercing hit my tonsils. I sped up my movements as his hand wove through my hair and he started guiding my head over his dick. I soon realized I wasn't sucking him off anymore, he was fucking my mouth. I covered my teeth with my lips, sucked in my cheeks and let him fuck my mouth while I rolled his balls in my hands. After only a few pumps and a lot of moaning and cussing he tried to pull my head away from him. "I'm gonna come Rosie, move" and I grabbed on to his butt cheeks and continued my assault on his dick. With a grunt and my name coming out of his mouth he shot his load down the back of my throat. I sat up wiped of the corners of my mouth and said "good morning, sunshine."

"Holy fucking little baby Jesus, will you please marry me!"

I laughed at him and got up and went towards the bathroom and said "well for right now I am going to brush my teeth and get dressed. Why don't you call Fandango and see what's playing?"

"You mean to tell me after the glorious dick sucking you did you want me to call 'Fandango ate your baby' and see what playing?"

I was doubled over in laughter and tried to catch my breath as I fell onto the bed. "If you can promise to make me laugh like that for the rest of our lives I will marry you today."

"Are you serious Rosie, because I am? I will book us two flights to Vegas right now." He said with an excited look in his eyes.

"Yes, you make that promise and I will go to Vegas with you today." I said with conviction in my voice.

He didn't say anything he simply got up and left the room only to return second later with his laptop.

"Yes, Promise to make you laugh everyday, now is a 5 PM flight too soon or can you be ready since you have a full wardrobe in your car?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I was shocked and excited at the same time and I told him "5 PM is fine with me" with a huge smile on my face. Then I asked "one more thing, what's your last name?"

**********

A/N: Let me know if you would like to see it turn into a two-shot? I would add an epilogue if I knew people wanted to read it

Don't forget to review I am dying to find out if other enjoy my writing.

Credits: All movies quote used do not belong to me. I want to give credit to:

Full Metal Jacket, Ace Ventura, Juno, The Hangover, Old School, Twilight, Clueless and A Cry In The Dark. Also credit needs to be given to Fandango. LOL!!!

**********


	2. Chapter 2

**************

**A/N: Enjoy the wedding **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight but I own a ticket stub from seeing Remember Me Friday night with my BFF. The Movie was amazing but I am still depressed I hope Emmett and Rose can get me out of my funk!**

**BTW - My BFF Amberdale has a remarkable little fic called **_**Secrets From The Footlocker**_**. It's AWESOME if I do say so myself - XOXO**

**************

oOo Rosalie POV oOo

"Cullen, my full name is Emmett McCarty Cullen. You?"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, nice to meet you Mr. Cullen" I said as I stretched out my hand to shake his. We both laughed and after collecting myself I decided if I was going to take the plunge with this guy I am going to be honest from the start.

"Emmett, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Rosie, what's on your mind?"

"Did you book the flights yet?"

"No, I was going to do it right now, why what's up? Don't you want to go?" He said looking like I kicked his puppy.

"Of course I want to go, but I do have one request. Can we invite my best friend and my brother? I don't care if my other family is there because they will just try to take over or give me their opinions on our relationship but I do want my beast friend and my brother there. We do need witnesses I refuse for Elvis, Marilyn and Rick James to be on our wedding license."

"I think that's a great idea. I actually would want my bother and sister to be there too. Their twins and travel in pairs so I understand why you want Jasper there. How about we call them and I book six seats, but don't tell them why, just say we are going to Vegas for a good time."

"Ok, I will call Bella and Jasper and you call your siblings."

After we both made our phone calls everyone was game we all decided we were going to meet at Emmett's at 3PM and we were going to take a shuttle to Sea-Tac airport together. Our flight was at 5PM and we would get to Vegas around 7PM. We would go straight to the mall and get my dress, our rings and something for Bella and Emmett's sister Alice to wear since Emmett and I told Jasper and his brother Edward to bring a nice suit. We called ahead and made a midnight appointment to get married at The Little White Wedding Chapel. We also booked the honeymoon suite and two two-room suites at New York New York. After the wedding we were going to go out for some fun and drinks and spend Sunday recuperating and catching our flight home at 7PM. This is going to be a crazy twenty-four hours.

I went down to my car and grabbed a few things to take with me. When I go back to Emmett's condo he had one of his suitcases out and garment bag that had one of Emmett's suits in it on the bed. We packed our thing in the same suitcase and is seemed very domestic to me and that put a smile on my face. By the time we finished packing and getting ready for our flight everyone started to show up. Edward and Alice came together and Jasper picked up Bella on his way to Emmett's and we introduced everyone. Just as the shuttle called Emmett's cell to say they were down stairs. All the men grabbed the luggage for us ladies and we went to meet the shuttle driver. I noticed my brother grabbed Alice's and Edward grabbed Bella's. This should be an interesting trip.

Once we were at the airport we checked in and went right through security, since we did not have to check bags it was fast and we had an hour and a half to kill before the flight. Emmett saw a bar and decided we would grab a drink and tell our friend and family why we were really going to Vegas.

oOo Emmett POV oOo

"Alright everyone lets get a table I have a few things to say."

We all sat down and a waitress came right to our table. "What can I get you?"

"Is jack good for everyone?" I asked looking at everyone at the table.

"Jack and coke for us ladies Emmett" said Alice while giving me the stink-eye.

"OK ma'am can we get a bottle of Jack, a craft of coke and six glasses with ice?"

The waitress just nodded to me and walked away. Once she left I decided to take the bull by the horns and just tell them what's going on.

"As you all know Rosalie and I asked you on this trip and did not say why we're going. First I want to say I booked all of us on first class, and booked us in suits at New York New York. They are two-room suits so two to a room I will let you all decide how you want to split up. But the rooms and flight are my treat for joining us." They all tried to interject at this moment but I didn't let that happen. "Let me finish bitches then you can all speak. This is how our itinerary is going to go, we land at 7PM, and we're going straight to the mall where we will pick up a few things, we will go check-in to the hotel, get some room service and I have a midnight appointment to marry this fine ass woman." Then I waited for them to jump in but they all just stared at me with their jaws on the table. Just as I was going to say something the waitress came with out drinks.

"Here is you bottle and coke" she said as she sat a glass down in front of each of us. I poured my self a full glass of whiskey and poured half a glass for Rose then passed it to Jasper. He filled his glass then poured half glass to Alice and got the coke a filled it the rest of the way for her. Edward did the same for himself and Bella. This is a very interest turn of events if you ask me. My brother rarely pays attention to women let alone serve one a drink, then came the firing squad.

"Emmett, Rose, are you both sure?" Jasper asked us.

"Yes Jasper, we are. We are doing this no matter what, I hope you'll all be by our sides" said Rose.

"I will always be here for you I just had to ask, Rosalie"

"Of course we will Rose, welcome to the family. But Emmett you will have to deal with mom and dad" Alice said while smirking at me.

"If you're sure it's fine by me" Edward said when he finally spoke up and Bella just nodded.

After the initial shock wore off we all fell into a comfortable conversation and finished the whole bottle of jack. Once our flight was called we were all tipsy and feeling good but not too drunk to act in an orderly fashion. Once on the plane we continued to drink, laugh and get to know each other. Thank god we were the only six people in first class on this flight or we may have been told off by a few passengers. By the time we landed and got into three cabs to the mall we were all pretty drunk, we stopped at New York New York and dropped our luggage with the bell desk staff for storage until we came back to check-in. Once at the Mall Rose instructed the girls to each get a nice dress in whatever color they wanted except white or red. We all decided to meet at the food court at 9PM and split up, Rosie and I headed for Tiffany's first.

"OK Rosie, pick one."

"Emmett, what do mean pick one? We need to budget here. Tell them what you want to spend and the sales person will help."

"No Rosie, you pick whatever will make you happy. Money is no object."

"Are you serious?" She said with her mouth hanging open.

"I want you to be happy. I have my black Amex and you're going to get whatever wedding set you want." She started to look around and she stopped and her eye got big and she looked over at me and smiled a smile that could light up the strip. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her should while she pointed to the ring she wanted. The ring Rose picked was labeled a round brilliant two and half carat diamond set in a platinum band of channel-set square diamonds and I am getting her two platinum wedding bands of channel-set square diamonds one for each side of the engagement ring. My ring had a single half carat diamond set into a plain platinum band.

Once that was taken care of and I calmed rose down after her mild panic attack over the price--I could have bought a small single-family home in the mid-west for what I paid--we left with our purchases and went on the hunt for a dress. We found a dress shop and as we walked in we saw a very drunk Bella leaving with a bag that looked like it held shoes and a white garment bag and Edward holding her up. I waved and they kept walking. Rosie made me walk out of the store because she did not want me to see her dress. As soon as she went into the dressing room I went in and gave the sales woman my black card and told her to charge whatever the lady wants to the card and not let her pay with anything else and she said she would. I only had to wait for fifteen minute before Rose was out and giving me stink-eye.

"Emmett Cullen, you wouldn't even let me buy my own dress?"

"Rosie calm down, think of it this way, we are saving like a hundred grand on a wedding so I think it's a bargain."

"Fine, I know I won't win the argument anyway."

After that Rose said she need to go get some things at a place called La Pearla. I gave her my black card and told her not to even give me crap about it. I wanted to go in with her so bad. It was lingerie for fuck's sake. When she came out she handed me the receipt and my card. I looked at the receipt and that was a big mistake. It said she purchased a bustier, thong and garter belt. I didn't care about the price which was over $600, I cared about the list of items I was going to be on my Rosie in later tonight. I now had to walk around the mall with a hard-on the size of the titanic. We decide to go to the food court early to meet the others and get something to snack on.

When we got to the food court Alice and Jasper were already there and looking very comfortable with each other. Alice was perched on Jaspers lap in a booth and he was whispering in her ear and she was giggling like a school girl. My sister does not giggle.

"Rose, do you see this?"

"Yeah, what do you think, you know them both better then I do."

"I think, I like this idea, they seem happy, that's all I care about."

Just as Rose was about to respond Bella and Edward came around the corner and Bella yelled "we're getting married too." Edward just had a huge smile on his face and nodded.

"Are you two sure, Bella do you even know what your doing?" Rose asked Bella.

"I know what I'm doing Rose, shut your pie-hole."

"Ok, as long as your happy, there is always annulment if you wake up tomorrow with regret" Rose said while laughing at her best friend.

"We're getting married too" Jasper said quietly to my left.

"WHAT!" Rose yelled. "What the hell is going on? Are you all sure?"

Everyone said "yes" collectively and we were off to have a triple wedding. It's not like Rosie and I could say anything, we would be the wedding pot calling the wedding kettle black, that's for sure. We all grabbed an Auntie Anne's Pretzel and we headed to New York New York.

After checking in we decided to split by gender to get ready in each of the smaller rooms. The men decided to have a couple drinks and snacks then order a movie on pay-per-view. We rented The Hangover and had room service deliver a shit ton of appetizers and another bottle of Jack.

oOo Rosalie POV oOo

"Ok ladies we have to be drop dead gorgeous and ready to go in an hour and a half, can we do it?"

"Of course, I'll do make-up for all of us. Which one of you is good with hair?" asked Alice.

"I can do the hair, I am pretty good. Bella, your job is to keep us on time. Thank god we're all showered, waxed and have fresh Mani's and Pedi's" I told the girls.

After an hour or so of primping and two bottles of champagne, strawberries and several appetizers we were ready to get our dresses on. Alice had on deep purple halter dress that went mid-thigh and looked gorgeous with gold strappy Jimmy Choos. Bella was wearing a midnight blue dress that went just below her knee and was strapless with an empire waist and silver strappy Manolo Blahnik's. My dress was blood red, strapless and hugged every curve of my body from breast to knee and I wore black Christian Louboutin's peep-toed heels. We were a bunch of hot bitches if I do say so myself

I called the boys room and told them to have the bell staff switch the luggage for tonight and meet in the lobby in 20 minutes to take the New York New York limo to the chapel. Jasper and Alice were in room 2038. Edward and Bella were next door in 2036. Emmett and I were on the other end of the hall in room 2001.

After we had all the luggage in the right rooms and I made sure Emmett called The Little White Wedding Chapel and changed the reservation to have three weddings. We all met down stairs to get married.

oOo Emmett POV oOo

We were waiting in the lobby for the ladies to finish up and every time the elevator made that "ding" sound my heart skipped a beat. The guys and I had a couple drinks and are feeling good. Thank goodness I brought my brother "the responsible one" with me because he to the bottle of jack away before me and Jasper did anything stupid. Like drink too much, pass out and miss our weddings. The elevator "dinged" and out came our three ladies and I only saw Rosalie. She was sex on legs and immediately I was adjusting my raging boner. I just wanted to grab her caveman style over my shoulder and haul her up to our room and never leave. I took a deep breath as she made her way over to me. I scooped her up in a hug and kissed her fiercely.

"Rosie you look good enough to eat."

"Thank you looking pretty scrumptious yourself."

"Let's hurry up and get married so we can get to the wedding night."

"My thoughts exactly, lover boy" then she leaned in to whisper in my ear "I can't wait to fuck you six ways from Sunday, and taste The Hulk."

"EVERYONE WE'RE OUT…Let's go!" I yelled out to our group while trying to get myself under control.

We all piled into the limo and thing we know we are at The little White Wedding Chapel. We confirmed we wanted video and a few picture of each of the three weddings. Edward, Jasper and I gave them our black cards and paid for everything. We were also able to get our wedding licenses right there. After all of that was taken care of we all went and took pictures in every combination you think of. Even though my parents are going to be pissed at least they will have this.

Rosie and I went first. We were each others wedding parties so Edward was my best man and after Jasper walked Rose down the isle he will join me as a groomsman. Bella was Rose's maid of honor and Alice a bridesmaid they were already at the alter wait for Rose and Jasper.

The music started and Rose and Jasper came towards me. Jasper gave Rose away the preacher man asked if anyone objected and then began the ceremony.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen do you take Rosalie Lillian Hale to be you're lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others?"

"I do"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale do you take Emmett McCarty Cullen to be you're lawfully wedded Husband, do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him forsaking all others?"

"I do"

"May I please have your rings?" Edward and Bella gave the preacher man our rings.

"Emmett, please place Rosalie's ring on the third finger of her left hand and repeat after me."

"I, Emmett take you, Rosalie to be my Wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you as long as we both shall live. With this ring, I thee wed." I repeated with unshed tears in my eyes.

"Rosalie, please place Emmett's ring on the third finger of his left hand and repeat after me."

"I, Rosalie take you Emmett to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you as long as we both shall live. With this ring, I thee wed." Rosie repeated while wiping away a few tears of her own.

"Congratulations Emmett, you may now kiss your bride!" I kissed Rose within an inch of her life and then preacher man introduced us.

"I am happy to present to you Mr. & Mrs. Emmett Cullen"

We walked back down the isle and we did an exact repeat for Alice and Jasper then for Edward and Bella. After we received our pictures, videos and copies of our wedding licenses we got back into the limo and toasted to champagne as we pulled up to New York New York. We were going o go out afterward but decided to start our wedding nights.

I Walked with Rosie to our room and she told me to get naked and meet her in the bed and she would be right back.

oOo Rosalie POV oOo

I went into the bathroom to freshen up and get my dress off before I went to make love to my husband for the first time. After taking off my dress and making sure my sheer black busier and garter were situated properly I removed my thong and fixing my make-up I was ready to get the show on the road.

I walked out of the bathroom and I saw Emmett lying on the bed in all of his naked glory with his rock hard dick at full salute and he's all mine. I walked towards the bed and kneeled on it crawling on all fours towards him.

"What do you want husband of mine?"

"Just you Rosie, you look phenomenal."

"Well come get me then" I said as he practically lunged at me. He hovered over me kissing me in a way that should be illegal. He started to trail kisses down my neck as I moaned and whimpered.

"Emmett I want you now, fuck the foreplay"

"You got it baby, anything you want." He told me as he positioned himself over me. He looked me in the eyes as he slid into my hot wet folds and began to drive into me. He attacked my lips in time with his thrusts and his dick piercing was hitting me in the right spot.

"Uuuuggggg, Emmett faster, I am so close already"

"Good, because I am not going to last long, you feel too good and look too fucking sexy"

I continued to groan as he assaulted my body in the best way. I could feel the coil within my body tightening.

"Harder, Emmett, Harder"

"Uuuuuhhhhhh Rosie, cum for me baby"

"EMMMMEEEETT" I yelled as I came hard. He thrust a few more times before I could feel him spill his hot cum inside me while chanting my name over and over. He collapsed on top of me and we laid together panting for what seemed like hours. Finally he rolled off of me we were side-by-side trying to catch our breaths.

"Wow, that was amazing" he told me.

"I will have to agree, I need to get this thing off so I can sleep. Can you help me Em?"

"Of course baby, sit up with your back to me." He said as he removed my bustier. The I Stood up and took off my garter and stockings and heels and got back in bed and I cuddled up to him.

"I am exhausted let's get some sleep so we can have a repeat performance before we have to catch out flight tomorrow."

"Sounds good baby" he said as he let out a huge yawn. "Sweet Dreams, Mrs. Cullen"

"Goodnight, husband"

As I drifted off towards sleep I couldn't wait to get back home and start my life and Mrs. Rosalie Cullen.

**************

**A/N: Review and let me know if you all want an epilogue ****I am also considering outtakes of the other two couples wedding nights. Would you read it? Ask and you shall receive!!!**

**************


	3. Author's Note

Hello Lovies,

I just wanted to drop you an A/N Letting you know I have not forgotten about you! I am now in a position to write again – YAY! I am first going to finish up _Fandango Ate Your Baby_ first and then concentrate on _Cullen & Son's LLP_ after that I have some ideas for some new fics. Life has been getting in the way – just to make a long story short – I had writer's block, bronchitis, a bridal show and bachelorette party to plan, my cousins H.S. graduation and one of my BFF's got married. That is only the cliff's notes version too. Just remember I will always finish my stories no matter how long it takes.

XOXO

Amanda

A.K.A. Wants2BeACullen

If you want to follow me on facebook the link is on my profile or you can find me under the name: Wantstobea Cullen


End file.
